


The Last Word

by ShrinkedPeach



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Light Angst, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrinkedPeach/pseuds/ShrinkedPeach
Summary: During one of America's more uncertain periods in time, he fought with England over...a tie? Either way, it was something that would completely change his mindset.





	1. Chapter 1

“Alright. Explain it.” Alfred demanded while slamming the door shut.

Blue eyes bore into the other’s so intensely it was almost indescribable. When America asked to speak with him after the meeting, England did not expect anything like this. He couldn't even tell the other was mad until this moment. God, when did Alf learn to hide things that well?

“Er…I’m not sure what you’re on about.” Arthur said tentatively, placing a light emphasis on the first few words.

“Oh, don’t give me that shit. The tie. The tie. The TIE. Why are you wearing it?” Alfred asked. By this point, he was starting to pace back and forth. A nasty habit he fell into sometimes when he got onto an exciting or angering train of thought. He stopped, an air of self-consciousness falling onto his features briefly. He was quick to regain his composure and eager to express how disgusted he felt.

Arthur’s expression went from curious to rivaling Alfred’s in annoyance and bewilderment. “You cannot be serious right now. You’re biting my head off and keeping me here over a tie?”

“Is it a joke? Are you trying to mock me or something?” Alfred continued, ignoring the previous comment.

“I do not see what is wrong about wearing something to commemorate a country while visiting on business.” Arthur replied, tone steadying again. The scandalous article of clothing in question was a simple tie that England had chosen to wear with his suit. What made it so scandalous, however, is that it was designed to resemble the American flag.

Alfred rolled his eyes. “Everyone kept looking over at you the whole meeting! What the hell were you thinking?”

There was a deafening silence. Alfred was about to walk the few steps forward and grab Arthur by the collar to get him to say _anything_ (please), but a deadly look thrown his way convinced him otherwise. Geez, how can he still know him that well? He didn't even have time to move before the douche figured he’d try something.

As soon as he spoke, though, Alfred actually wished for that silence again.

“I thought I would celebrate the fact that you are hosting a World Conference for the first time in quite a while. I thought I’d reflect on who you were and who you've become. I thought it would be a way to tell you I’m proud without saying it. But there were a few things I failed to consider. For instance, maybe you hadn't changed as much as I’d thought. Maybe you are still a brat so focused on one war he’s won that he keeps allowing it to get crammed down the throats of his citizens without focusing on the rampant issues of today. Get over yourself. It was hundreds of years ago. If you honestly think I spend my time getting bitter over a hissy fit some colony across the ocean threw, you are sorely mistaken and egotistical. I have plenty to be concerned about, myself. And, for the record, hardly anybody acknowledged the damned thing. That was in your head. Goodnight. I really don’t have much else to say to you right now.” Arthur responded. He grabbed the coat he’d left on the chair and gently set his tie on the table. He nodded and turned to leave.

Alfred couldn't formulate anything that remotely resembled the right words before he did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so some very sweet reviews on a separate platform caused me to reconsider the fact that I cut my original idea for this story short! In fact, those reviews even inspired me to go beyond my original outline. I apologize if America not being able to retaliate was an underwhelming ending. It was not my original plan, like I said. I just thought it'd dig deeper if he never got a chance to, so I changed it. But then I decided to write out the rest of what was in my head since it did not have the impact I thought it would. I also thought it was cool, because I got polarized comments on the other platform that had people siding with the two characters. I love that, because I wrote it in a way intended for neither of them to be right.
> 
> I immediately came home after work today and spent 5-6 hours writing not one, but TWO chapters to round this out! Excuse me while I go collapse into bed now...
> 
> (Remember: reviews matter and inspire fic authors. Not just me)

Alfred stopped staring at the closed door after a few seconds then bolted out. He was _pissed_. He was pretty hurt. But he also understood things now.

After exchanging rushed greetings with representatives from other nations as he passed by, he found Arthur.

"Funny how you said you don't want to talk, then stood here and waited. Only cowards walk away after saying crap like that to another person. You act so above it all, yet can't even handle conveying your own thoughts. You're so passive-aggressive and avoidant when you don't want people to know what you feel. It is something that has always annoyed me about you, because you're more honest than that. If you could have just said you're happy or proud of our progress here, this would never have happened. But no. You go straight to making vague references and beating around the bush, then lash out when the person on the receiving end doesn't get it."

Arthur stood there a long moment, thinking over what the other said. He leaned his head back against the wall with a slight intake of breath. "You know...the reason it does not bother me that you won is because I've seen that it was for the best. There is nothing to remain upset over."

He paused to gauge Alfred's reaction before continuing. "You turned something I foolishly saw as profit and empire expansion into this. I think you have a natural talent for seeing beauty that is unique. It brings people to you. It makes people believe in your country. While my country would not function the same way without me, yours is built on a vision only you've been able to see. It is beyond repair without you."

Alfred got teary-eyed, and Arthur wasn't certain how long he could keep doing this, but he was set on trying. "Sure, I think you could work on staying more up-to-date with social and governmental issues. But on such a large scale, it takes time for anybody to get used to. Besides, it can be easy to tune out when there are so many voices shouting in favor of values you are vehemently opposed to. But I know those things aren't what you want. Show them, already. Erm...I...I uh...think that is about all?"

To Arthur's surprise, Alfred started sobbing the instant the words stopped. But also laughing? He seriously did not get this man sometimes.

"You are such a jerk. How was some tie gonna say all that, dude?" Alfred teased. Arthur was spent. He had no quips to shoot back. They stood in comfortable silence for a while before something in Alfred's face dropped that Arthur couldn't quite place. It concerned him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hm?" he huffed through his nose to get the other's attention.

"Wh-wha?" Alfred squeaked out, broken from his trance.

"Sorry to startle you." Arthur said, chuckling. "What is on your mind?"

Alfred gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry, I'm just...have you ever had everyone wait for you to fall and laugh when you inevitably do? Then have to get up again and act like it never happened every single time?"

Arthur gave a knowing look in the younger man's direction. His voice cracked over a single word: "Yes."

Alfred looked puzzled. "When?"

"My country has taken land from about 90% of the nations that currently exist at one point or another in time. We are certainly not beloved." Arthur replied. An extremely dry sense of humor laced his tone.

"As someone who, I will admit, has more experience than I do, I want to ask you something. How do you deal with it? I don't want to be anxious. I don't want to feel their eyes piercing into me. I don't want to go off on someone over a tie design. I want to feel okay and like I am doing the right thing." Alfred spoke quickly, his breathing growing more rapid by the second.

Arthur slowly approached Alfred and set his hands on the American's shoulders. As he did, he looked for any indication that suggested his actions escalated things, and was prepared to retreat the contact if necessary.

"Oi! Look over at me, and only at me right now. You and I. Two people having a conversation. Nobody else is relevant right now. Good, good. First, I must to stress to you that it is not your job or burden to appease everyone. That is both too much and impossible. That said, let me address your question with more questions. Do they know how you operate America? Have they ever tried to keep watch over America? Do they know your plans and goals for the future? No. They don't. So they do not decide what sort of a leader you are. Only you get to reflect and decide on that." Arthur stated, stressing the importance of every word.

Alfred looked at him in awe. "Wow. Thanks...umm...everything. I'm kinda unable to word right now, but I hope you get what I mean. How were you able to-?"

Arthur kept his eyes on him intently. "No. Thank you. There was a lot we needed to sort out and catch up on. I am glad you feel at least a little better. Also, you do not want to know about that. Or, rather, I'd prefer if you did not. Some things are better left unsaid."

Alfred understood completely.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo. I haven't written anything outside of college work in about a year! Goodness! Because I am a coward who likes to stick with what she knows when she hasn't written for a while (and who has been feeling nostalgic lately) I decided to throw it back to a series that defined my early teenage years. Feedback would be greatly appreciated. Any constructive feedback would be 10/10 useful, so don't be afraid. Best of luck with your future reading endeavors.


End file.
